The Flipside!
by Here's2tomorrow
Summary: Danny, Sam, and Tucker are sucked through a portal from the Ghost Zone into Amity Park, but is it really the Amity we all are familiar with? As usual, it's all Clockwork's fault… ORIGINAL STORY DISCONTINUED, NOW A CHALLANGE!
1. Prologue

**The Flipside!**

Summary: Danny, Sam, and Tucker are sucked through a portal from the Ghost Zone into Amity Park, but is it really the Amity we all are familiar with? As usual, it's all Clockwork's fault…

Yes, I know I'm supposed to be working on The World As We Know It, but don't worry, I'll keep up my Friday updating schedule! Enjoy this sample of my weirdness-to-come!

_Prologue:  
_  
"I just want to go chat with him, guys! I'll be really careful, ok? I'll take the long way around to avoid anywhere dangerous, and I'll be back in a couple hours."

"Danny…"

"How many times do I have to tell you, it will be fine! Gee, you two are worse than Jazz sometimes!"

FentonWorks was, for once, quiet. Jack and Maddie Fenton were away at a week-long ghost hunter's convention, and Jazz Fenton was at a weekend psychology conference, so the only sign of life in the house came from Danny Fenton and his friends, Tucker and Sam, in the basement/lab. The three teens stood in front of the swirling green maw of the open ghost portal. Danny was in his ghost form, ready to dive into the Ghost Zone.

"Alright. But if you aren't back in two hours…" said Sam, glaring at her not-a-boyfriend.

"I know, I know, I get it already! Bye guys!" Danny rolled his eyes at his not-a-girlfriend, and jumped through the portal. As soon as he was gone, Sam climbed into the nearby Specter Speeder and turned it on.

"Sam, what're you doing?!" Tucker yelped, as the strange vehicle fired up.

"Following him! What do you **think** I'm doing?" she said, throwing open the passenger door and giving Tucker the Look. "Get in, and hurry up about it!" Tucker groaned, but obediently joined his friend in the Speeder; only people with a death wish provoked Sam's anger.

Two hours later, after having gotten lost three times on the way, and been pestered by Klemper the rest of the journey, Danny was still sitting in Clockwork's tower.

"This is not merely a social call." commented Clockwork.

"No, I guess it's not. I do have a question that's been bugging me for a while now." Danny agreed. Clockwork sat quietly waiting. "I guess I've been wondering… why me? All this stuff that's happened, it could have been just about anyone, couldn't it? I could have been a normal kid if some things had been different. And I'm sure there are other people who would be better at handling… well… everything. Life could be so different, so, why isn't it?" Clockwork nodded thoughtfully, shifting into the form of a small child.

"You are right Danny, many things might have turned out very differently. You will see eventually, though, that the way the world really ends up is always the best way."

"Alright, I guess. I trust you." Danny told him.

"I'm glad to hear that." Clockwork responded.

"You already knew that." Danny pointed out, eyebrows raised.

"I know. Still, it's nice to **act** normal sometimes, don't you agree, Danny?" smiled the older ghost, as he took on the appearance of an elderly man. Danny smiled wryly back at him and nodded. "Now I believe you ought to be headed home, boy. You've overstayed your own time limit." Clockwork said with a chuckle, rising from his seat to lead Danny to the door. Danny grinned and followed him, cheerily waving goodbye before he took off back towards home.

Two pairs of eyes watched him, unnoticed from within a temporarily invisible vehicle, as Danny stopped in confusion, mere minutes from the safety (or lack thereof) of his own home. He had felt a strange pull in the dimensional fabric of the Ghost Zone. Now he remained frozen in shock and fear, as the pull intensified, and a swirling green natural portal opened, a foot in front of his face. The newly-made portal immediately began sucking in everything within a couple yards of itself. Unfortunately, this included Danny and, though he didn't know it at the time, both bodies to which the two aforementioned pairs of eyes were attached. As most stories go, all went black.


	2. author's note and challenge

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**I am discontinuing Flipside because although I had most of the story planned out, I completely lost my spark for writing it. So sorry to the people who were hoping for something from this story. It is now a challenge though (see bottom of author note) so keep your eyes out and pray for whatever brave soul decides to try my idea.**

**Sadly, I tend to lose interest in my stories partway through, and it takes a really good idea for me to actually make something out of a story and complete it. At the moment, I am busy trying to sort out the good stories, and get rid of the ideas that I wouldn't finish. **

**I can promise everyone I will finish **_**The World as We Know It**_**, because I have it completely planned out and many, many scenes written already, not to mention the fact that I've been working on that story for several months now and am still excited about it, which is a feat in itself. **

**I can promise the same for **_**Heroes Don't Have to be Human**_**, because it is a story based on experience, and I wouldn't be able to abandon it even if I wanted to, because believe me, I've tried, and it just keeps coming back. **

**I have big hopes for **_**Worlds Away**_**, **_**Home**_**, **_**Time and Again**_**, and **_**Ghost Stories**_**, but can promise nothing. **_**Tape**_** is a newer idea, and one of the weirder ones I've had, so I won't be able to tell yet whether or not it is actually any good.**

**Flipside is now up for adoption, so I will include below what I had planned to do with it. I'm very interested to see if anyone can follow that description, make an understandable(ish) story from it with all the details, people, and places I describe, and still remain sane. If you're up for the challenge, please tell me in a private message or review, and give me the link when you start posting! Thanks for your patience!**

**CJ**

The Flipside!

Summary: Danny, Sam, and Tucker are sucked through a portal from the Ghost Zone into Amity Park, but is it really the Amity we all are familiar with? As usual, it's all Clockwork's fault…

Description: Danny is in the Ghost Zone visiting Clockwork, but Sam and Tucker get worried and follow him. On his way home, a portal opens in front of Danny, and he, along with Sam and Tucker, get pulled in. They end up back in Amity Park, and think they are home, but soon realize that something is terribly wrong. Everything is reversed! The A-list is unpopular, but Sam, Danny, and Tucker are. Alternate-Sam is wearing pink and eating meat, alternate-Tucker is a vegetarian and won't touch electronics, alternate-Danny Fenton is a jock and a bully, alternate-(get this) Dash Phantom is evil, the Fenton's are psychiatrists, and Jazz is a ghost fanatic. The good ghosts are bad, and the bad ghosts are good, but the bad-turned-good ghosts still fight Phantom because he is evil and has joined up with the good-turned-bad ghosts to take over the world! What else could go wrong?! Oh, and my head is spinning.


End file.
